Deseo de sangre
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Deseos indignos de una virgen, deseos perversos de un sirviente


Deseo de sangre

"Deseos indignos de una virgen, deseos perversos de un sirviente. IxA"

Poseída, así se sentía cuando lo veía regresar y tenía que morderse el interior de su mejilla, para no suspirar (si no gemir) cuando sus blancos guantes estaban llenos de la sangre putrefacta de aquellos falsos vampiros, cuando toda su ropa estaba pintada en diferentes tonos carmín.

Y tenía que correr, o presionaba sus manos si no podía hacerlo, hasta que sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la presión. Jamás había conocido hombre, nunca había compartido su cama con algún noble caballero o con algún ser sobrenatural. Sólo podía imaginarlo, imaginar cómo sería sentir un par de manos recorrer su cuerpo, manos tibias, calientes, o heladas, no importaba, siempre y cuando estuvieran manchadas de aquel liquido brillante y rojizo, siempre y cuando dejara marcas en su impecablemente blanca ropa interior.

Quería una respiración en su cuello, no le importaba si esta misma le enviaba escalofríos a la columna vertebral o si encendía el fuego en su vientre, sólo deseaba que se salpicara su cuello de sangre ajena, no le importaba de quien fuera, si estaba fría o caliente, si estaba podrida o tibia aún, solo la quería goteando en su cuello.

Quería que alguien aferrara su largo cabello rubio y lo usaran cual soga en su contra, incluso podían sólo tirar de él y utilizar sus sabanas de seda blanca como cadena, o incluso una verdadera y fría cadena sobre sus delicadas muñecas, sólo deseaba el saber que estaba indefensa y goteando sangre, dispuesta y sumisa a la voluntad de quien hubiera hecho tales amarres, que le fuera imposible liberarse.

Por eso corría a su habitación cuando terminaban de redactarle el informe. O más exactamente corría a su baño privado. Aunque no es que tuviera mucha más privacidad ahí o en el resto de su habitación, pero de alguna manera se sentía más protegida.

Y cuando llegaba… no sabía qué hacer… a veces respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo su columna estremecerse sin control alguno e incitándola a mover sus caderas y sacudir su pecho, otras veces se estrujaba los pechos con furia, deseando que un par de manos toscas los estrujaran y ella pudiera emplear sus manos y dedos en desgarrar la pared, o la espalda de alguien si fuera posible… y otras veces solo se echaba agua fría a la cara y respiraba pesadamente, esperando que aquella extraña y placentera sensación terminara lo más pronto posible.

Y sabia que él lo sabía… sabia que probablemente se reía de su falta de experiencia a sus espaldas, o incluso detrás de la puerta del baño, escuchándola respirar agitadamente, pero nunca había hecho algo más… Él nunca entró al baño aun cuando ella sabía que estaba ahí, pues al salir lo encontraba deambulando cómodamente por su habitación.

Pero no le importaba, ese maldito chupasangre tendría que conformarse con la sangre en bolsa que le proporcionaba cuando se sentía generosa, y lo más cerca que estaría de ella y de sus animales comportamientos seria cuando la veía degustar algún cigarrillo, permitiendo que el humo contaminante llenara lentamente sus pulmones.

Él podía irse al infierno.

Pero él tenía otros planes, otros pensamientos…

Él veía su comportamiento ante su apariencia sangrinolienta, como su quijada se tensaba cuando aparecía bañado en sangre y sus ojos azules se dilataban, su respiración se hacía más profunda solamente por no delatarse y comenzar a suspirar al verlo.

-¡Alucard! ¡¿Qué manera de presentarte ante Sir Integra es esa?! – le reclamaba constantemente Walter, cuando manchaba todo el despacho de su ama con sangre.

-Sólo vine, como mi ama me lo solicito, a entregar el informe tan pronto como terminase mi misión…- y sonreía sacarronamente, atrayendo la atención de Walter, alejándolo para que no mirara como el semblante imperturbable de su ama se contorsionaba ligeramente y como se relamía los labios. Y mientras daba el informe, de manera más lenta de lo normal y con ademanes innecesarios, sentía como la tensión en su ama crecía, y lo hacía más lento, casi se detenía una eternidad tras cada palabra pronunciada, acariciaba las palabras como acariciaría el cuerpo de la rubia si ella se lo permitiera, todo por el placer de verla suspirar de alivio cuando terminaba y verla marchar dignamente hacia su habitación.

Él tenía conciencia de que ella no sabía cómo ayudarse, como satisfacerse a sí misma, él podría enseñarle, incluso si no quería que él la tocase, sólo mostrarle cómo hacerlo, pero él no la tocaría si ella no lo deseaba… y tampoco si se lo ordenase, esa sería la única orden que jamás obedecería… no sin antes tomar la sangre de su cuerpo y que las fantasías sangrientas que ella tenía fueran con su propia sangre… y que después de eso ella le perteneciera completamente. Hasta entonces, sólo tenían sus ropajes llenos de sangre ajena.

FIN


End file.
